


All About Trowa

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei gets to hear more than he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Trowa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



"… and his legs go on forever," Quatre said with a dreamy expression. He looked at Wufei waiting for some sort of reply, which of course put Wufei in a very uncomfortable situation since it had been proven that no matter how silly he acted or how much he drank, Quatre always remembered everything the next morning.

Now, if it had been Heero praising Duo's hair, as he usually did when drunk, it would have been fine for Wufei to agree condescendingly since Heero wouldn't remember a thing. If he took the same approach with Quatre, however, he would have a very angry and hangover blond the next morning demanding to know what was Wufei doing checking out his boyfriends' legs.

"You should know," Wufei said carefully and then promptly asked, "How are your sisters?"

Quatre took a long sip of his martini. "And his lips!" He licked a few drops of liquor from his lower lip. "He has the most talented lips."

This was why Duo was the one who usually went out with Quatre. Wufei was his friend, a perfectly complacent one when they discussed a book or played chess but he wasn't trained to handle a drunk Winner… a drunk and horny Winner; especially with Barton away on a mission. Duo should handle this but he had the flu and Heero, of course, was playing mother hen.

"You do seem to be fond of them," said Wufei when it became clear that Quatre was waiting for a reply and would settle for nothing less.

"I am!" Quatre said happily. "He is quite satisfactory," he added with a look that Wufei could have lived his whole life without seeing.

"Are we done?" Wufei asked, looking hopefully at the almost empty martini glass in front of Quatre.

"But I've had only four." And now Quatre was giving him the puppy eyes.

"Five," Wufei corrected. "That's enough."

Quatre gave a long sigh. "I miss him."

Wufei signaled a waitress for the tab. "He'll be back in less than a week."

"I shouldn't allow him to go on missions," Quatre said thoughtfully. "Next time I'll tie him down to the bed before he leaves instead of after." He was looking down at his martini thoughtfully. "I'll have to punish him, of course, for leaving. He likes it anyway. I'll make him lick --"

Wufei closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears. He did _not_ want to heart this. When he opened his eyes again, about two minutes later, the check was in the table before him, Quatre had finished his drink and was blissfully quiet. Wufei paid quickly and drove Quatre home. He turned the radio up and pointedly ignored Quatre's mumbles.

There were things about his friends he really didn't need to know.


End file.
